


Dark Days and Bright Nights

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: LowRes [19]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Sex, Wrench POV, old ex boyfriends try to ruin a good time, past child negelect, pushing rope lol, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Wrench meets one of Low's old boyfriends in the most unlikely of places and it... doesn't go so well. Dude's an asshole and deserved more than a broken nose in his humble, righteous opinion.Anon #1 asked: i forgot to write the idea i had for wrench fuckin rip..... i was gOnna say it would be cool if maybe an ex-boyfriend or something suddenly showed up in low’s life and wrench would be all pouty and jealous and low would have to be like fuckin chill ily ok thats all ily.Anon #2 asked: Hey! Absolutely love how you write wrench! Haven't been able to find any other fics that keeps him in character like you do! If you're still takings ideas for fics could you pretty please do one where wrench's "disrupted childhood" or past is giving him some insecurities. I always thought by disruptive childhood they ment his parents were neglectful or abusive or both :-( lots of love!A/N: Thanks for the angsty prompts, Anons! I usually steer away from putting these two through anything crazy awful, but I found myself writing this in a blind fever while going through some hectic, life-altering stuff. Enjoy!





	Dark Days and Bright Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Wrench bit the inside of his cheek, tensed his stomach, coiled his fingers in sweaty locks of sweet-smelling LowRes sex-hair and tried not to cum. He did arithmetic bullshit in his head until all the answers ran wrong and… prosy, but that didn’t work, so he pictured a lonely, ugly kid on the bleachers. He thought about high school shitheads throwing french fries at him in the cafeteria. He remembered days where his parents forgot to pick him up, and later when he couldn’t afford a car or find a friend to bum a ride from, how he walked home in the fucking rain like some after school special… literally. 

Soft lips skimmed his sweaty forehead; short hacker nails itching his jaw in her frenzied passion. Low moaned for him as her hips gently rocked back and forth over his cock. The both of them were stuck halfway under the sweltering covers where their joined body heat was making their skin bleed Astroglide. It was impossible to be depressed while she was laying on so much soft affection and praise against him - impossible to think of anything outside of her. 

“Fuck-fuck… I can’t!” He hissed; wincing in bliss.

“... it-it’s okay… cum… I’m so close,” she gasped, kissing his temple and cheek in irregular bumps as their bodies swayed in one of those lazy rhythms he so fucking loved, but couldn’t admit out loud. If she was a black hole he’d gladly let her twist his matter into unimaginable shapes, tear and destroy him asunder.

Wrench dipped down to kiss her neck, hooked his teeth around her jaw and groaned wet inside her ear. Her pussy sucked around his cock like a vacuum seal as soon as he braced himself, trying to stave off the way his balls pulled tight - going back to that time where a girl spit in his face for staring at her tits in middle school. Wrench whimpered like a broken record and clutched Low’s ass, steering her by the damp hair at the nape of her neck towards his open mouth. She kissed him before he could. 

She leaked a wet sigh against his tongue and licked his front teeth until he opened up, tasting the joint they’d shared earlier.

Once again, his cock surged. 

Each time he was about to cum she’d mercifully slow to a crawl, sit in his lap and rub her clit while he staved off the geyser of cum with nasty, belittling thoughts, but this time she didn’t stop. 

The pleasure was too much, and those crap memories from high school he was using as a cock ring only led to fanciful thoughts about what a teenage LowRes might have done for his confidence had he met her in ninth grade instead of his late twenties. None of that mattered now… but that didn’t stop him from imagining losing his virginity to her in his bed while his parents were fucked up and oblivious, and not what-ever her name was that banged him outback a skatepark with liquid courage running through his bloodstream. Wrench saw a teenage LowRes with those plump apple-cheeks giggling at him like he was charming as fuck… fooling around… playing video games between blowjobs after thrashing to Black Flag. The way she’d love him even despite how angsty he’d been all the time… despite the gross birthmark, pimples, and too-big-for-his-face-nose… despite the car windows he used to smash at three in the morning and all the makeshift bombs he’d perfected.

“Come back to me, dude…” she urged against his lips, kissing his hanging mouth until a dull jolt slapped his brain into jizz-mode. 

Fuck’shit. DONE! He was fucking KOed. Finished. Annihilated… shredded in her gravitational force.

“...’m cumming! Fuck’fuck….fuuuuuck-” Wrench hissed, unable to stop it this time as her breath ran between his teeth. LowRes ran her tongue up his chin, tasting the spit off his lower lip like it was syrup. 

Lightning struck. Firecrackers exploded. A nuclear bomb burst out his testicles. 

With a grimace and guttural moan, Wrench let it all go. His balls tightened, drained - cock surging faster than lightspeed. Wrench’s eyes rolled back like a fucking zombie finally getting a mouthful of pulpy brain, and half-laughed as the pornographic enlightenment hit him everywhere at once. He ascended to another dimension whenever he came inside her, and tonight was no different despite using old memories to keep cutting him off… despite the new guy moving into the room behind theirs.

He was still emptying inside his beautiful raggamuffin in hardy squirts when a bang on the door pulled his body out of quicksand. 

“Go-go away!” LowRes shouted at the door, gasped and sat up in his lap. 

His gaze was hazy at best, but he watched while slumping back against the pillows as she stroked her hard clit with two pinching fingers. Blood rushed to the surface, and her skin was glowing, shining with sweat. She swung in his lap with stifled moans as he softened inside the cum-stained ripples of sweet, tight muscles. 

Wrench grinned as Low told whoever was still knocking on their door to ‘FUCK OFF.’ 

He grabbed her ass until she was stuttering over his cock. He told her how beautiful she was under his breath as her eyes landed back on his. That plush bottom lip of hers was tucked beneath her top teeth as he pulled two fast fingers through the cum between his cock and her life-changing pussy; more fingers tugging her left cheek back and open.

“... please,” she begged.

“Hmm? I didn’t hear that,” Wrench lounged back; sweaty and smacking his hips up into her, “... maybe a little louder for the fucksticks in the back??”

Eyes closed, face and bare tits sweaty, Low smirked, parted her lips and laughed into a long, messy moan, “Please… stick your fingers up my ass - that what you wanted to hear? Haaa?”

He wanted something louder the more the fucker behind the door hit the wood, but her husky, literal request was hard to pass up. Fuck them. Rude shitheads banging on their door… they needed to learn that this was more serious than any of their superficial problems. LowRes needed to cum around his fast softening dick until she couldn’t think straight.

The door shook as the tool face banged on the wood. Then again, he thought, might as well see how loud he could get her begging.

“... yeah, no - I don’t think I got that, was it-” Wrench licked the corner of his mouth, jerked his hips up and drew her ass cheeks apart, wasting not even a millisecond before he was stroking her adorable little hole with slimy fingers, “-was it something ‘blah’blah’blah’blah’ YES Wrench is AMAZING!’?” 

Low snorted a chuckle, rubbed her clit faster and harder; shivering and rocking into his probing fingers. That breathy giggle turned into a ‘haaaaha!’ kinda moan as he pressed against her puckered hole, just barely slipping in a knuckle deep before pulling away. 

She groaned loudly, churned her clit, and fell against his chest; an elbow bent beside his shoulder that shook so hard it wasn’t gonna hold her up more than - yup... annnnnd! down she went! Their chests slapped together, and his flaccid cock slid a little further out, but her tight pussy kept him cinched inside like the best kinda hug. They both were sticky and sweaty, and Wrench grinned like an alpha male shithead as the door rattled with a very rude banging, looking to interrupt fuck time like a douche waffle. Probably B3ta wanting some sleep or sick of listening to his crush getting happily fucked by someone like Wrench.

Low’s mouth opened over the anarchy tat on his throat, gasping soft moans - knuckles jabbing over his stomach as she rubbed herself. Wrench kissed her sweaty forehead with a smearing smack and slid a finger inside her ass until he couldn’t push any deeper. She sobbed, rubbed her nose under his adam’s apple, and dug her nails in the bulge of muscle above his bicep. Her pussy did that awesome flutter around his soft dick again; clamped and slurped. 

Nearly there, he thought, spewing pure filth at her, only to get more weak contractions. Cooing moans fell over his throat while he finger fucked her tight channel until he managed to wiggle a second inside and then… yeah… right there… Fuck, she was so crushing and hot and receptive... 

“Is it good?” Wrench asked breathlessly, earnest now, feeling his heart racing as she started cumming. Low nodded hard, muttering nonsense while jerking and inhaling like someone just stabbed her in the back.

“... oh’fuck,” she gasped and bowed her spine, “... yes, Wrench! - Harder. Please, fuck me hah-harder… plea-”

A clipped, male voice shouted behind the door.

Wrench pumped his fingers swift and firm and deep and bounced his hips up; jostling a painfully tender, soft cock within trembling pussy. Her body tensed, contracting around Wrench Jr. Junior while jilling herself off until she exploded. The loud, unapologetic moans she made while cumming around his dick were even better when the obnoxious knocking suddenly stuttered to a stop. 

Wrench massaged her ass cheek one-handed, gave it a sharp spank and grabbed the jiggling fat until she made a sound louder than the clap of his palm. He did it again just to hear her yelp - and once more for that choked moan.

Muffled, behind the door, someone that wasn’t B3ta started complaining to another set of footsteps. 

Wrench glared at the poster-covered wood while fingering Low’s ass. He thrust until she was sobbing and shaking on top him; still cumming so hard he could feel the dribbles of those hot fluids pool in his lap along with thicker globs of previously trapped cum.

“Who the FUCK is that asshole?” Wrench asked, for a moment too concerned with the idea of the new guy hearing what his girlfriend sounded like when she came, but not too bothered to stop fingering her through the waves of bliss as her knuckles stopped jabbing his stomach. Low sank against him, groaning in that way that said she’d had enough awesomeness for now, and just like that, Wrench slid his fingers away, door-chaos forgotten and gave her damp forehead another wet kiss.

“How’s the headache feel now, pickle?” he asked, teasing a bit, but seriously curious if some hanky-panky could cure a knock to the head. She merely grumbled happily and slid her arm out from between their hot bodies, tossing it over his shoulder; hand in the pillow below his head.

“More worried about,” she panted against his shoulder, “... you and the past. Did I help any?”

“I asked you first - but yeah… always. You fucked the angst right outta this techno hunk,” Wrench admitted, and patted her butt cheeks TAP-TAP-PAT! 

LowRes chuckled and snuggled herself harder over him; a nice substantial weight that was as comforting as any of her crushing hugs were, “... my head’s better. I haven’t cum that hard in a while… umm, by the way…” she deflated with a disgusted whine, “I think that was the new dude at the door... what an asshole. I already hate him.”

“Pretty sure he’s still hovering. I should piss on his pillow when he leaves to get pads for his heavy flow or something. How do you feel about putting dead fish under his mattress? - Or cat food… we can smear it between his drawer hinges.”

She shrugged weakly, “... if some sexy noises set him off, he won’t last long enough to smell rotting fish or cat food. You’re noisy.” 

“Pfff… you’re the screeching banshee here.”

“... mhmm…” Low sounded incredibly unconcerned in her post-orgasmic high, but added sleepily, “... maybe he just wanted to borrow that hammer Snickerdoodle said you had earlier. I dunno… honestly, who cares? You locked the door, right? Fuck ‘im… but not literally... of course.”

“Uuhhh,” Wrench couldn’t remember locking the door or every little detail, especially when it came to the things he did or did not do. It was Low's fault for leading him to a bed with the promise of something hot and sticky and choice as fuck despite saying she just wanted to sleep off the bump to the head on the motorcycle ride to the Valley house. One confession about his mood - meant to reassure her it had nothing to do with her - led to the transcendent fuck he was basking in now.

“I’ll take that as a big fat ‘no,’ then… you had one job ya know,” she scolded but smiled against his neck which meant he was practically in the clear.

“I would have locked it if all the blood hadn’t taken the express train to cock territory. That sorta gives me some credit… ALSO, I totally fucked that as-”

Low bit his throat hard enough to make him balk, blush and swallow. She kissed the throb, licked the soon-to-be-bruise and carefully detached from his dick with a beautiful slimy sound before rolling bonelessly off him into a pile of glistening skin. 

There was a nice, peaceful moment of silence where Wrench rolled over and pet her bare stomach where the sweat was still moist below her navel. He got lost in smearing some cum streaks around her mound, thinking about sucking her nipple into his mouth and stroking her clit into another beefy orgasm but the door rattled again, and this time it was B3ta’s voice through the wood.

‘Come on! Hate me later, but we need to borrow the hammer.’

“Called it,” Low whispered; eyes closed.

Wrench whispered death threats against her naked shoulder, refusing to move. 

LowRes laughed at him as he whined childishly. She ruffled his bangs up over his forehead and sat up with a tight moan. He buried his shoulders back into the empty bed and watched her get dressed. What was the point in having Marcus set them up with a room if they were interrupted by noisy script kiddies all the fucking time?! 

She tugged on some underwear, adjusting the hem around one plump ass cheek much to Wrench’s blushing gaze. She hadn’t bothered to clean away his jizz either… that was sorta enough to make up for having to tug his jeans back up, button himself decent and secure the mask over his face before she opened the door. Sweat glued the lip of the mask around his forehead grossly, but it could have been worse. A part of him liked the idea that Low was about to open the door in that cute skater dress, cum-soaked panties underneath, and the smell of sex in the air while Wrench poised happily on the rumpled bed sheets. 

He shifted, kicked a knee up and locked his hands behind his neck. The hammer was about fifteen inches long, heavy as Thor’s but LowRes hefted it up off the floor with a swing and opened the door on wobbly legs. Wrench yawned, feeling the post-fuck dregs wrap around his melon, and blinked sleepily before lifting his brows at the way Low froze in the doorway.

“... what?” she blurted; sounding spooked.

A new, previously muffled voice said her name… her real name, not her new name - not the hacker handle - and made a sound like.

“Wait, do you know him?” B3ta asked. He sounded amused.

Wrench sat up - stomach suddenly in knots - and swung his legs over the bed. All those warm fuzzies sank into muck as a shitty laugh echoed in the hallway. Wrench was on his feet in a second flat, glaring mad slashes at the metal-head lookin’ dude standing outside the door. The guy looked like a fuckin’ shithead with rocker hair and one of those dumb eyebrow piercings. Douchebag, Wrench thought because he was better looking than himself... with large gauges, a thrash band shirt, and generic hand tattoos. There was a look of judgment on his symmetrical face. The guy was staring Wrench down, noting the mask with a weird expression before looking over his naked, tattooed chest and haphazardly slung jeans.

How did this buttfucker know Low’s real name? Had she… did they… were they?

Thankfully, when LowRes opened her mouth, she didn’t sound super happy to see him either, “... what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m… helping Sharkie move in. What the fuck are you doing here?” He even sounded like a tool and Wrench didn’t like the way he spoke down to her like that. Not. One. Fucking. Bit. Wrench’s fingers cracked; coiling into involuntary fists. 

Beside his naked shoulder, Low’s frame relaxed, “... fuck, that’s a relief, for a moment I thought we were recruiting wastoids or some shit,” she insulted then handed the hammer to B3ta, “Here's the dumb hammer. Kinda don’t wanna talk to this asshole so just let me know when he’s gone.”

Fuckstick looked only slightly offended as if he was expecting something more flattering from her which just made Wrench‘s hopeful assumption of old, crap friend become old, crap boyfriend. 

“Woah,” the guy deadpanned, “That’s just typical, as usual. Unladylike of-”

“HEY!” Wrench barked, bumping Low to the side while moving in front of her. 

Dude’s eyes landed back on him as Low made a muffled sound like a soft beg, but there was no going back now. Wrench pointed to himself. “This is MY room - MY girlfriend.”

Low shoved herself forward, turned and gave Wrench a half glare out the corner of her eye, but didn’t say a word as her fingers hooked into the empty belt loops on his jeans. The guy looked spooked for a second before casting Low a disgusted look from her feet to her bangs. 

Wrench stuffed his masked face inside fucksticks personal bubble, getting real close and intimate. He ignored the pleading way Low tugged on his hips, and lifted a finger up between himself and Dude-bitch, “Listen up… real fucking close. Keep looking at her like that, and that hammers gonna go up your ass. Got plenty of leftover lube!”

Low snorted - nervous and amused but mainly nervous - and patted Wrench’s bare, heaving chest down, finally culling him mid-tirade with nothing but a soft rub over his heart and a sweet, scared smile. The look she gave him was so not like the nasty glare she’d stabbed at the guy standing awkwardly in the hallway… so different that Wrench nearly melted against her despite wanting to beam this cock stain to the outer rim. 

After Wrench’s audible swallow, twin LED hearts flashed up on his display. B3ta groaned but tried to say something about how they already had the hammer and to just leave them alone. The dude looked back at LowRes with an angry blush and made the mistake of opening his fat mouth again, “Are you serious? This weirdo? - This is how you got into DedSec?! These the sorta punks you have to fuck to get-”

Red.

Supernova, red-dwarf and ‘The Shining elevator scene’ red swallowed Wrench’s vision. 

He went on pure muscle memory and threw his knuckles into the guy’s face; despite the way Low gasped and clutched at his chest. There was no holding him back now - no soothing the rage. This dude was fuckin’ trash in a dumpster already. One moment, Wrench was totally fine just talking shit and the next he was knuckle driving into his face, envisioning rocker asshole face bloody and swollen and said... fuck it. 

He crossed the bridge between pound town and fucking murder. CHOO-CHOO, Mother Fucker! 

‘S-stop!’

Wrench ended up in the hallway, grappling with the dude as Low repeated ‘shit’ over and over, trying to break them both up as B3ta tossed the hammer down the hallway, dodging elbows and rough tumbling man meat. Around the corner Snickerdoodle shouted something at Low whose hands were all over Wrench’s bare back; nails leaving red welts behind. 

Wrench took a punch to his chest when Low begged him to stop. He felt the wind leave his lungs, spat inside his mask, and swung his fist down into the dude’s nose, hearing a pleasant crunch as blood shot out his nostrils, warming Wrench’s knuckles. 

Firm, small hands pulled around his ribs. 

In his ear, Low shouted at him again, but it was all dim like bubbles screaming under water. Wrench didn’t know how to come back from shit like this especially when it involved her. HER. Fucker fucking insulted HER. Of all people, he insulted Low, and that meant curb stomping, brain bashing, and-

‘STOP IT, WRENCH!’

Wrench stumbled back as Low yanked him halfway back inside their room. He fell across her legs, immediately scrambling back up to tackle the fucker when a knee slammed under his chin. His teeth rattled. Blood hit his palate and Wrench snarled, lunging over the broken-nosed face of human-shaped shit with an elbow raised, ready to smash down and send his nasal bone into his fucking brain. Ant_Man got him around his chest before Wrench could make contact, and B3ta choked him back with an inner elbow at his throat, and all that ‘muscle’ finally pulled Wrench off the guy who was holding a freely bleeding nose; red running over his lips and chin; wild-eyed and ashen.

The new guy - the actual new kid - was standing down in the hallway looking scrawny and nerdy. Wrench blinked, seeing a malnourished and twitchy Josh for a second. 

His highlighted LED’s bubbled up into mismatched zeros before dipping back into mad slashes. Stinging sweat filled his eyes as the rage swam under his skin. Adrenaline was about to win out against the two guys wrapped around him, but Wrench finally gave up fighting them off, catching sight of LowRes looking terrified and panting. 

Her skinny arms trembled, bracing herself on hands and knees in the doorway.

“What… the ever-loving FUCK was that?!” she demanded, sounding more shocked than pissed, but Wrench realized suddenly he’d just beat the shit out of someone for a crap comment and nothing more and that this was probably gonna have some repercussions for him and Low after the shock wore off. Wrench looked at the douche slumped against the wall, realizing how close he’d been to doing severe fucking damage.

Instead of keeping his mouth shut or apologizing to the only thing that mattered to him, he glared at her and said, “He’s lucky I didn’t kick his fucking teeth in…”

Low glared, but it was soft and edged in worry. Her eyes dipped to his throat for a second before staring into angry emotes. Was he bleeding? She only looked like that when he was bleeding or-

“Roy?” She asked the guy on the floor who was cradling a blood- fountain. Pink snot bubbled between his fingers, but the guy still shook off the help from the new guy. The kid looked like he had no fucking clue what he’d just walked in on…

“... you okay?” Low asked the Roy-guy again.

Seriously!? What? Him?? Was HE okay?! 

Wrench shot the guy named Roy - what a dumb-fuck sorta name - a glare and jerked in Ant_Man’s arms, feeling B3ta’s breath on his shoulder as his inner elbow tightened under Wrench’s aching chin.

“Give it a rest, man. Take a breath - I’ll pack you a bowl, alight?” Ant_Man told him, sounding stoned but alert and trying his best to soothe whatever the fuck had happened while he’d been doing bong rips in his room and chilling. 

Wrench heard the jamming reggae from his open door around from the living room and felt his anger start to simmer into something like fear, hurt and shame as Low surveyed the wounds Wrench punched into Roy from a few feet away. Her gaze danced around all the blood and phlegm; eyes shining.

She crawled back up to her feet and stepped over Roy’s spread legs to the bathroom door beside him. Heavy breathing puffed in the bathroom as Low upended cabinets, rattling bottles and medical crap while Wrench half-sat in two sets of arms intent on keeping him off the guy hissing and sniffling on the floor. Fucker was trying to form words… but Wrench found sick relish in hearing the way his words whistled… 

... he’d knocked one of his teeth out too.

“What-what happened?” New guy asked in a hushed whisper; standing small-like in the hallway.

From the bathroom, hidden from view, Low grumbled, “... he started talking out his ass as usual… and you don’t do that shit around Wrench.”

Wrench sank inside the arms holding him back; anger dying as LowRes appeared with a washcloth filled with a bottle of betadine, ointment and one of those awesome crack-shake ice packs. He felt like shit and foolish. His brain was ready to go dark just thinking about watching her clean up Wrench’s mess and an old, shitty boyfriend to boot, but Low stepped over Roy, ignoring the broken-nosed asshat and knelt down in front of his LED’s. She was upset - angry - and looked like an archangel from that stupid tabletop RPG the guys in the comic book store played…

Last time he saw her with such fierce passion, she was making love with him after a lousy nightmare; trying to wash away the fear and emotional wounds with everything she had. Wrench gulped as she gripped the contents in her hands and surveyed him from the waist up.

Almost lovingly, she mumbled, “You’re such a dumbass sometimes…”

So… wait - she didn’t hate him, then? Was all that medical shit for him??

“You can let him go. It’s cool guys, he’s gonna be a good boy now,” she told B3ta and Ant_Man, peering behind them to Snickerdoodle most like and offered the curvy chick a slightly shaken smile before looking back at Wrench. He blinked question marks, mismatched zeros and double-x’s before nodding. The movement made his head throb and an ache settle in his jaw. 

Welp, fuck… that asshole had a good ball on his knee. Wrench had to give him that. Felt like he got whacked by a sledgehammer in the chin.

“You sure?” B3ta asked, giving her googly eyes judging by his tone.

“Yeah… right, Wrench? You’re not gonna paint Roy’s brains on the floor, are you?”

Wrench glared mad slashes at Roy, who threw a narrowed look of hatred and pain back at him while trying to staunch the blood flow. 

“Fine,” Wrench promised her darkly, “but he’s not allowed to say shit like that to you again.”

Behind him, Ant_Man laughed, “... think you made sure of that, Wrench.”

Wrench yanked himself out of two sets of arms, only to have Low push a firm palm to his chest, trying to direct his attention away from a broken and bloody Roy with a soft brush and swipe of her thumb over the narwhal tattoo. Heat immediately swam in his stomach.

“... come on, he’s not worth it, dude,” she whispered carefully, “I promise, just be good for me and come back to bed, please?” Low was using that soothing, half-pleading voice of hers she usually donned when Wrench was flying off the handle, and despite how Roy’s nasty look was stoking the hot rage back up into his chest, Wrench shook it off and shouldered the wall, standing up with only the slightest sway. Low snaked an arm around his waist and dragged him back into their room. 

‘... hey, what’d he say?’ Snickerdoodle asked quietly.

‘Think he called Low a slut or something.’ Ant_Man replied.

B3ta grumbled as the door shut, ‘He said she was fucking her way into DedSec… fuckin’ asshole.’

Wrench had never liked that shithead B3ta more.

‘... is it broken?’ Snickerdoodle asked. There was a hard laugh, ‘Oh yeah, that’s one broken fucking nose.’

‘Should we call the cops?’ New guy asked, sounding like he didn’t know what he was doing. 

‘No. Dude. Hacker rules… no cops, besides your friend deserved it.’

Muffled behind the door, beyond the click and lock LowRes threw into place, B3ta grumbled, ‘No one talks to Low like that, man… no one.’

No one insulted LowRes. Wrench agreed, and despite being only slightly tolerant of B3ta ever since he met the dreadlocked guy, he’d suddenly climbed his way up into Wrench’s very small, and exclusive ‘good people’ group. Standing in front of the door, Low looked down at the floor, hugging the towel and medical crap to her stomach. 

In a matter of ten minutes, Wrench had shown his ass and beaten the shit out of someone his girlfriend knew…

He wanted to ask - had to know for his own sanity if she’d fucked that guy or not - but he kept his mouth shut and gingerly lifted away the spiked mask only to feel his lip split open against the cuff. 

Fucker had given him a fat lip…

“So, that was really messed up, Wrench.”

“...”

Wrench didn’t know what to say, just sank on the edge of the bed and dabbed the back of his hand over his lip, pulling away slimy blood. There were bruises already blossoming on his knuckles. The bed reeked blissfully of sex and sweat, reminding him of the hot, passionate fuck, and what could have been a chill night watching Youtube off his phone while they cuddled before passing out. Now, Wrench’s face throbbed, and Roy-boy outside was bleeding all over the carpet. 

‘-at a party and I found out about it like a week later. Didn’t think I’d ever see him again, to be honest...’

“Wait,” Wrench licked blood off his lip and looked up at her. She stood closer now, frowning down at him.

“... a party? What party??”

“You’re not concussed are you?” Low asked, suddenly more focused on pulling at his face and looking into his eyes while thumbing the gash on his lip than explaining what he’d been too lost in his own thoughts to listen to. 

“Are you telling me you used to date that tool face?” He asked - maybe demanded - picturing the both of them screwing; her face twisted in pleasure like the way she did for him. It was making him sick with jealousy and yeah… it was wrong of him to bring it all back up if that was the case but he couldn’t help it… 

At his core, Wrench was just as insecure as that lonely teenager on the bleachers. 

His sweet, beautiful acorn crossed her arms around the towel and bottle of betadine, “... I just fucking told you,” she looked away and grumbled, “I had sex with him like three times when I first moved to Frisco. It’s not a big deal.” 

Wrench winced internally. It wasn’t - it shouldn’t matter…

“Hey,” she tossed the medical crap on the bed behind them and sat right up beside him, laying a warm, reassuring palm on his stomach, “Wrench, don’t go dark on me, alright? - it was years ago, and he was a crappy boyfriend, in like ‘every’ way, and he ended up boning a bartender at this stupid party so double shitty.”

Wrench hated the guy even more now, but she was rubbing his naked chest and stroking up to massage a sore shoulder soo… murder was the last thing on his mind.

“You didn’t deserve that,” he finally said, looking to her slightly flush and affectionate expression. Even after the shit he just pulled, she looked at him like that - like he was as priceless to her as she was to him. Fucking epic and insane. She made no fucking sense and Wrench loved it.

“I know, and you know what his excuse was?? His dick, also… something about how even good pussy has an expiration date? Like, who the fuck says shit like that?”

“Dude bros with tiny dicks and ass fissures.”

LowRes laughed. The sound was so fucking cleansing it was better than a shower after getting shit on by a colony of seagulls.

“... so,” Wrench walked his fingers up her thigh where the skater skirt rode up near her groin and snaked an arm around her waist, “you’re telling me my dick is way bigger than his right?” 

“Ugh,” she rolled her eyes and shoved him away with a poorly hidden grin, “you don’t need me to tell you how awesome your dick is, Wrench. I’ve done some crazy shit for that dick so… yeah, it’s huge… and epic, and awesome.”

Wrench felt less shitty as they bantered back and forth. He snuck a pinch in and got a quick peck on his shoulder before Low started upending the bottle of brown germicide on the washcloth. He watched her under his lashes as she dabbed the cut on his lip. The medical odor of it reminded him of the peroxide and cleaner back when she was in the hospital and just like that the feels hit him below the anarchy tattoo.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Under some messy bangs, as she tipped more betadine on the bloody, brown-stained cloth, he could see her smile. 

“I love you too,” Low sighed, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, but you’re also a ruffian with a bad temper… which is forgivable cause it’s sorta hot even when it’s unwelcome.”

LowRes set the germicide down and pulled at his wrists, holding his hands over her lap and curling thin, short fingers around his palms, “Promise me, please… no more bashing dudes faces in just cause they’ve got shit for brains, okay? It’s not like you can’t run from the cops, ‘cause we both can - and have - but it’s stressful as fuck when you do that.”

Wrench was about to promise her, just because his default was ‘give Low whatever she asked for’ but she didn't have a Wrench-remote for his shitty attitudes, just like he didn’t know how to pull back when he went into smash and bash mode. That asshole started talking shit, and suddenly, Wrench saw red. There was no stopping as soon as his fist had flown forward… well, nothing stopping him except B3ta and Ant_Man. They were stronger than they looked.

Wrench gave the locked door a glare before cupping her hands in his own, “... when he looked at you like you were garbage, and said that - that shit… as if you’d fuck your way into DedSec or anything! That shit set me off. Fucking off…” 

Her lips screwed down, but her fingers twisted, gripping the side of his palms. 

“Look, I can’t promise you I’ll quit throwing shit around… but I’ll try.”

Frustration, disappointment, acceptance crossed her face and then a smile settled there. 

Wrench still felt like a fuck up and couldn’t shake the prickle of jealousy no matter how pointless it was. He wanted to promise her he’d stop doing the stupid alpha male bullshit around her, but the problem was… he had a temper, and it only got worse when it involved the people he gave a shit about. When it affected her? Fuck… murder was justifiable…

“Okay,” she whispered eventually, giving him an appraising, penetrating look that was way too similar to when she was eye-fucking him. It was a super unexpected transition, but suddenly she was muttering ‘okay’ and ‘fine’ against his mouth, kissing him until the split lip bled freely. Second-hand blood and betadine stained her lips… so fucking hot…

“Ho-holy,” he gasped as Low sucked his mouth in a frantic kiss, “... shit.”

Wrench hung his head as her lips smacked up into his, feeling awkward with her body bowing against his for the first time in a long while. He was about ready to say something really dumb only to have her crawling in his lap and start peppering his face with light, frenzied kisses. Low’s legs braced around his thighs - gave his honker a rough peck - and shoved him back on the mattress. A cartoon ‘whoosh’ fell out his mouth as he bounced back on the bed, probably looking shocked. 

Wrench sucked in a horny, pained breath, feeling adrenaline re-release against her mouth as she pinned him down and kissed him again. Her hot, fabric-coated pussy ground down in his lap, over a growing erection. 

Again? Already? - his mind demanded with bottle rockets squealing in his ears. 

She moaned, dismantling the roller coaster in his brain, and suddenly, he was rock hard and clear-minded. Wrench jettisoned into her kisses, grabbed her ass in pure muscle memory and rolled her back on the bed. Immediately, her fingers went for his button and zipper. Over her wet lips, he started panting; blinking like he’d been punched in the face or kneed in the chin again… but better… way fucking better...

“... really?!” He wheezed, still feeling blood crack and tug at the skin across his knuckles as he squeezed her tits and thumbed her nipples through the thin cotton. She wanted to do this now? 

After everything he - shit… she grabbed his trapped erection and gave him an uneven stroke.

… oh, fuck yeah...

Low bit her lip and nodded, getting his pants undone with a twist and yank of her wrist, guiding his cock out into the open. The meat log throbbed, still cum-softened from zipping it back without wiping down but that did not seem to matter to her. AT ALL. HOLY SHIT... 

“Ya know,” Wrench braced himself over her, smelling the dirty sheets and her wet underwear as she tugged them down her thighs, “this is suuuuuper hot but... incentivizes my bad behavior. Tomorrow I’ll just start living by asshole code if this is what happens.”

“Sshhh,” she hushed, seeing right through his sarcasm to the slightly broken soul beneath the pomp, and gave him a smile, “... just keep being your adorable anarchist self and you’ll continue to be irresistible.”

Cum, sweet pussy and dried sweat hit his nostrils as Low spread her thighs, ran a short nail up his dick sledge and urged it against her; ankles locked around his back. 

“Besides, like I said… it’s sorta hot,” she admitted against his busted lip, licking the wound with a flick, and grasped his ass. 

Wrench hissed, planted his elbows around her adorably flustered face and moved against her lifted hips to hook his cockhead against her sopping cunt. One easy slide - lubricated by the excess cum from earlier - and Wrench was home again, stuffed inside welcome, accepting heat, and her hugging arms and legs. 

He fucked her hard, unable to help himself... especially when she was so… receptive, and loud. 

The room echoed with hardy slaps of wet skin and the creek of the mattress; muffled moans and hard hissing groans as Wrench tried to latch kisses over her mouth while his hips pounded away at warp speed. Onward and beyond, he thought with thrash music in his head and porno noises below. There was talking outside the room, but it might as well have been halfway across the Milky Way for all he cared. 

He lasted longer this time, focused solely on the way Low gripped his face in her palms; nose brushing his own. Her eyes shined with that super sappy lovey-dovey glaze that made the aches of stale jealousy melt away. LowRes came quietly - a private, soft exhale - which was the exact opposite of Wrench’s loud, clipped grunt. 

A solid minute later and the ceiling was still spinning above him as he laid out flat on his back with Low’s fingers tracing the outlines of his tattoos.

“... how are you feeling?” She asked softly; warm breath against his ribs.

Wrench blinked, turned his head to the side and found a naked LowRes staring at him expectantly. Her cheek was doing that cute smoosh-thing with her fist propped under her jaw. She smiled and shook the plastic ice pack until it started sweating with cold condensation. It wasn’t like he felt much right now aside from AWESOME, but the sudden touch of the fake ice on his jaw made his foot bounce. Two orgasms in like… forty minutes... was enough to soften whatever fuckhead did to his chin or the lip or… whatever…

“Like a fat king,” he slurred, snuggling into the ice pack and her juicy, naked heat, “but one of those old, badass barbarian kings with the kill counts and - oooo, tiddies…” Wrench’s brain switch from word-thought to boobie-thought. Her nipple grazed his nose and Wrench nudged his way to the peak, sucking it into his mouth recklessly.

Low moaned but pressed the ice pack harder over his face, making him hiss just a wee bit before letting her nipple pop out of his mouth. He whined and rolled over on his belly like an insolent child. Giggles made his stomach flutter. The ice pack was tossed somewhere on the bed, and then, Low snuggled up close enough he could feel the soft weight of her tits on his arm.

“So,” she whispered against the back of his neck, “full disclosure… while you were in your mini sex coma, I thought about it… you know, tonight and... I realized I’d probably have the same reaction. I mean, I know we haven’t talked about our previous relationships much, but if I were suddenly confronted by some bitch you’d fucked, and she acted like ‘that’ I’d be knee deep in a cat fight. Which I’d probably lose, but I’d still run into it. Gotta defend your honor and all that, right?”

Wrench imagined her rolling around with the few chicks he’d fucked… of those faces he could still remember and felt less into it than he thought he would. Most of his pussy conquests before Low were lubricated with liquid courage and only once did he ever see the unlucky girl again. He’d never been great with women… it was ‘different’ with Low. It was amazing. Perfect. Fuck. SHE was perfect. He’d never been perfect… and it made sense that she’d have old boyfriends - actual boyfriends, not just shitty ones, but ones that actually liked her, maybe loved her. 

Who wouldn’t love her??

Rather than get extra angsty-teen on her, Wrench twisted his head. He looked over with a hooded expression before rolling around entirely to hug her close. Against her nose, he admitted sheepishly, “I saw the footage Josh saved from that day,” she knew the one he meant, “and you knocked that bitch out like fucking Mike Tyson on meth… you could handle a few chicks with bad taste in hackers if you wanted.”

She blushed, dimple-cheeked and smiled, “Wrench, you’re better than a 'badass' hacker, you’re 'my' badass hacker. Fucking technocrat that you are… and I love you.” 

Wrench pulled her closer, shoving his nose against the edge of hers and let himself grin. She was too good to be true, but instead of brushing off her praise, he soaked in it and combed his fingers through her tangled hair. 

“Love you too, Luddite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! - and thank you to the Anons again for their asks. I promise I keep every request for later when I have the time to write them. If you have a moment, please let me know what you think in the comments below. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
